O tym jak to jeno z Przemysławem i Panią Dziwną było cz. 1
Przemysław Niemalże Tysięczny Tego Imienia siedział i patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na położone przed twarzą swą dwie karty. Jedna z nich pustką świeciła, podczas gdy ta obok niej leżąca wypełniona była potokiem niemalże niekończących się słów. Słów zaiste wiele było, jednakże język ich obcy był od tego którego jegomość wraz pobratyńcami swymi zwykł używać. Zadaniem Przemysława podobnie jak wielu innych na CiałoNiebieskiemicanie Skrybów (jak zwykł siebie i współpracowników swych nazywać) było teksty te tłumaczyć z pieczołowitością wielką, po czym po poprawkach setce i połączeniu słów poszczególnych z istniejącymi ich objaśnieniami, na kartkę drugą przepisać i do publikacji oddać. Przemysław zajmował się tym od tak dawna, iż liczyć ile dokładnie z sensem całkowicie się mijało. On, podobnie jak kilkunastu jego przyjaciół, Skrybów, zajmowało się upublicznianiem postronnym informacji na temat wielkiego, tajemniczego i w swej epickości niedoścignionego świata, Czterdziestotysięcznym Młotem Bojowym zowionego. Większość z nich w grupy pewne łączyła się, wokół jednej z ras we wszechświecie tym zamieszkujących skupiona. I tak jeno WaldemarowyKomisarz, podobnie jak Zakonników Brat skupieni są na informacjach o Imperium traktujących, Adept Mrocznych Technologii czy Lokena Wielbiciel przy nieokiełznanym Chaosie natomiast pozostają. Pan-Kiiroi, RojuSprawca jak i wielu innych Skrybów w pewnej współpracy między sobą zasoby wiedzy na CiałoNiebieskiemicanie poszerzali skrupulatnie. Jedynie Przemysław sam w swych wysiłkach pozostał, ponieważ jako jedyny zadania się podjął, by masom przedstawić historię rasy na Wice tej z powodów mu niezrozumiałych nielubianej. Zowiła się ona Mrocznymi Eldarami i znana była jako gwałtowników, ćpunów i piratów rasa, która skupiona na gwałtach i zniszczeniach wydaje się być jedynie. Przemysław naprawdę nie rozumiał jakim to cudem istoty te tylko jego atencję zyskać zdołały, jednak od narzekania daleki był. Z uporem maniaka godnym zawsze do pracy swej przystępował i wiedza na temat rasy tej z dnia na dzień rosła. Nie nudził się tym właściwie ani przez chwilę, gdyż jego zapał wydawał się być niczym płomień, któremu nieprzeznaczone było zgasnąć. I tak właśnie do dnia tego było. Przemysław zrozumieć nie mógł swego znużenia- przecie od dawien dawna szykował się, by artykuł tak długi i szczegółowy, o rasie jego ukochanej traktujący masom szerokim przedstawić. Teraz jednak, gdy zabrać się do tego miał, inspiracja jego znikła bez śladu. Chłopak potrzebę tworzenia wielką posiadał, nie skupioną jednak wokół historii tłumaczenia. Przemysławowi Niemalże Tysięcznemu Tego Imienia już się coś takiego zdarzało, wtedy jednak na Wielbicielon Czterdziestotysięcznego Młota się udawał, gdzie zupełnie niezgodne z kanonem tego świata, własne historie można było układać. Historie jego podziw wzbudziły, małą rzeszę osób, które głupio mu było wielbicielami nazwać, zebrał wokół siebie. To mu wystarczało, wena jego twórcza tam właśnei uchodziła a on mógł do tłumaczenia prędko wrócić. Tak do dnia tego było. Jednak właśnie teraz się to zmieniło. Przemysław w kąt wyrzucił karty obydwie i oczy swe przetarł. Jak wiele godzin spędził przyglądając się zapisanym tam słowom, umysł swój mając w oddali? Ani to w jego interesie ani zainteresowaniu na to pytanie odpowiadać. - Cóż się stało, Przemysławie?- zagaił Skryba inny, Panem-Kiiroim zwany.- Mina twa i postawa nietęgą jest. Przemysław westchnął i chciał brać sie już za opowiadanie o problemie swym, gdy nagle w głowie jego pojawił się pomysł. Tak nagle i niespodziewanie, iż można było pomyśleć że ktoś inny go tam włożyć postanowił. - Czyżby nad kosmicznymi ladacznicami rozmyślania w jakiś sposób w melancholie cię wprowadziły?- tym razem spytał osobnik zowiący się Żarłaczy Tornadem. - A propos, żart mi się wyborny przypomniał.- rzekł RojuSprawca.- Mroczny Eldar, Bitwy Siostra i jeno Komisarz do burdelu udają się... Przemysław w przeciągu sekundy nie tylko z serca swej Wiki, Czatu zniknął, ale i z całego CiałoNiebieskiemicanu. Jego czarno-złote barwy w ciągu chwili znikły, zastąpione przez sterylną biel stolicy Wik wszelakich, w miejscu Centrum zwanym. To tutaj drogi do wszelakich stron których mieszkańcy polskim językiem się posługiwały prowadziły, miejsce to było czymś na wzór serca i rozumu świata tego. I to właśnie tutaj udał się Przemysław, pragnienia swe chcąc zaspokoić. I tak poszukując Wielbicielonów traktujących o światach innych, na pewną osobliwą Wikię wpadł. Wyskoczyła niczym z Piekła demon i w jakiś niezrozumiały dla chłopaka sposób uwagę jego przyciągnąć zdołała. A zowiła się ona Miejscem Wolnego Świata, czyli przy skróceniu całkowitym- MWŚ. Przemysław do wniosku doszedł iż jeno wejść tam nijak mu nie zaszkodzi. W końcu, jedynie zerknąć tam postanowił po czym wyjść w miarę szybko, śladów po swej obecności żadnych nie pozostawiając. Tam wszakże myślał że zrobi. Jednakowoż pomylić się bardziej nie mógł. Uboga. Takie właśnie słowo na usta Przemysława się cisneło gdy tylko zerknął on na Wikię tą. Co prawda widok zaiste miły oku był- pejzaż pomarańczowego nieba, z pięknie zarysowanymi nań chmurami cieszył organy wzrokowe Przemysława. Co się jednakowoż Sztuk na Wice tej tyczyło...sprawa diametralnie inną była. Bo cóż jeno znaczy, że osoba "Krejzolkom" jest i cóż słowo to dziwne znaczyło? Dlaczegoż słowo to jedno cechy charaktery podsumowywało najwidoczniej w zadowalającym stopniu? Czymże oczy jego zasłużyły na torturę jaką widok mężczyzny brodatego w sukience był? I czy fakt iż ulubionym napojem osoby pewnej wiśniówka jest, wart wspominania jest w opisie jej, historii, charakterze i ciekawostkach? Im dalej jednak w ten osobliwą stronę chłopak wchodził, tym lepsze jego samopoczucie było. Sztuki traktujące o Czarnolesiej Mii, Pani w Dziwnościach Niedoścignionej czy Grzyba Krwawiącego naprawdę do gustu mu przypadły. Wciąż jednak nie wiedział o czym ta Wikia właściwie jest, jaki cel istenienie jej ma. Coś takiego chłopak po raz pierwszy widział a jego wena i inspiracja z powodu jakiegoś niezrozumiałego szaleć zaczęły, płonąć żywym ogniem jak gdyby wytwórnią zapałek i mieszanin węglowodorów ciekłych były. Jeśli Przemysław wiedzieć chciał jaki istenienia cel MWŚ posiada, musiał do jego serca udać się niezwłocznie. Co z resztą uczynił. Czat Miejsca Wolnego Świata najruchliwszym i najżywszym miejscem jakie Przemysław widział na jakiejkolwiek Wiki, kiedykolwiek. Osobowy o specyficznych (chociaż czy osoba która w kręgu swoich znajomości Żarłacza Tornad posiada, może komuś wytykać osobliwość?) imionach, wyglądzie i zachowaniu właściwie wszędzie były. - Patrzcie, toż to nowy przybył.- rzekł Pochodzący z Księżyca Produkt Mleczny. - Produkt Mleczny, szybkiś że ja chędoże, Noworoczna od chwil kilu pośród nas jest.- odrzekła Salai Która w Imieniu Swym Liczbę Najbardziej Perwersyjną Posiadała. - Pewien niemalże jestem iż mówił on o osobniku tym nieznanym.- wypowiedział się Oszołomiony. Czat ten zaprawdę miejscem żywym był i potoki słów przepływały prze zeń niczym wodospad. Przemysław obawiał się przez to, iż jego pytanie zaniknie w tej najwidoczniej niekończącej się dyspucie którą mieszkańcy Wiki tej ciągneli długo przed jego przybyciem. W końcu do wniosku jednak doszedł, iż czekać na co nie ma. - Czy mógłbym dowiedzieć się o czym strona ta tratuje?- spytał Przemysław Niemalże Tysięczny Tego Imienia. Niczym na wariata społeczność na niego spojrzała. Czy pytanie to zaprawdę tak głupie było? - Wszystkim.- odpowiedź tą lakoniczną osoba RebeliańckimKrólikiem zwana rzuciła. - Jakże to?- dopytywał się Przemysław. - A cóż tu niezrozumiałego dla jegomościa jest?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Oszołomiony.- W końcu Wikia ta ostoją wolności jest i pisać tutaj o wszystkim i w każdym stylu możesz. Przemysława aż zaktało, wrażenie doprawdy niesamowite. Żadnych ograniczeń, słowa ta pięknie ze sobą współgrały. Cała jego ambicja, te plany, sny o pomysłach jego, które światło dzienne miały pewnego dnia ujrzeć....czyżby dzień ten nadszedł właśnie teraz? Będąc pod wrażeniem możliwości swych, Przemysław momentalnie kontrolę nad sobą stracił. - Iście chędogo i zaj#biście!- zakrzyknął Przemysław Niemalże Tysięczny Tego Imienia. I wtem oko nań rzuciła osoba pewna, która obecności jego dotąd niezbyt bacznie się przyglądała. Będąca Moderatorką, Pani w Dziwnościach Niedościgniona zaczęła się szybko do gościa zbliżać. Niektórzy historię więzi jaka pomiędzy nimi się utworzyła, niczym bajkę o rycerzu ratującym uwięzioną księżniczkę odczytują. Wersja ta prawdziwa jest jednakże wtedy dopiero, gdy niemałej modyfikacji ją poddamy. I tak rycerz co prawda na rumaku swym dotarł do wybranki swego serca, jednakwoż ta niemalże od razu zrzucić go z konia miała, by potem jego własnym wierzchowcem bić do nieprzytomności. Jedynie w takiej wersji bajka ta sens będzie miała. I tak gdy tylko Pani w Dziwnościach Niedościgniona przy swoim przyszłym lubym się znalazła, moc którą jej władza gwarantowała w sobie skupiła i jeden, potężny cios zadała. Cios tak potężny, iż pod jego wpływem Przemysław Niemalże Tysięczny Tego Imienia przez Czat cały przeleciał by w końcu z hukiem z niego wylecieć. Przemysław zbierająć zęby swe z podłogi zaśmiał się na głos. - Doprawdy, interesujące to miejsce jest.- rzekł sam do siebie, próbując jednocześnie zapamiętać imię osoby która z hukiem takim z Czatu z wielką siłą go wyrzuciła.- Jednakowoż nie tylko miejsce... W ten sposób właśnie dla Przemysława historia poznania zarówno strony jak i kobiety osobliwej się zaczęła. Historia, której konsekwencji najwięksi z proroków przewidzieć by nie mogli. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kronika Wik Wszelakich